The Red and Blue Kikaidar
The Red and Blue Kikaidar is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis After the events of Coney Island - The Musical!, Leader Team meet a young man who can remember nothing about himself other than his name, Jirou (Jiru and Ichiru's brother). During a rain storm, Mordecai tries to pull Jirou out of the rain, but noticed his hand feels like metal instead of skin, bringing up the question if Jirou is a robot. Transcript *(This episode begins on next morning at Felicia's Apartment. The Secret Team have ice packs on their heads, recovering from Dino Charge Graphite Ranger at an illusion to put them through a series of trials in his arena while subjected to the Guardians' power.) *'Daisy Johnson': Oh, God. Eh eh, my head. *'Lucy Mann': Oh, man. I don't remember what happened. *'Wendy': I can't remember last night... *'Jane': Uggh... my head hurts... *'Natasha Ramonoff': Felicia, water please. *'Felicia Hardy': Sure. My head doesn't feel well. *(Jane sees Fenn Rau outside) *'Jane': Fenn? *(Jane is going outside to see Fenn Rau) *'Fenn Rau': Hello, Jane. It's good to see you. *'Jane': How is this possible? *'Fenn Rau': You were a true Jedi Mandalorian. *'Jane': I am? *'Fenn Rau': Yes. Your father, Dan Gunnerson is a true Mandalorian partner I ever had. *'Jane': Yeah. He was. *'Fenn Rau': Remember when you were young at Mandalore? Before your father is my partner is going on a solo mission with his weapons, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber? *'Jane': Yeah, I remember. We're the Protectors, right? *'Fenn Rau': That's right. *(Flashback started) *'Fenn Rau': The risk you take, Dan. I say you must think of your daughter. *'Dan Gunnerson': She's all I think about! I'm teaching Jane to stand up for people in need. I'm fighting for my daughter's freedom. *'Fenn Rau': You're right. You do. Will you tell her while you going on a solo mission? *'Dan Gunnerson': Sure thing, Fenn. *'Young Jane': What's going on, Dad? *'Dan Gunnerson': Jane, you must stay with Fenn Rau. He will teach you trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi. *'Young Jane': I will, Dad. You're going on a solo mission? *'Dan Gunnerson': That's right, Jane. I am. *(Dan Gunnerson puts on his helmet on) *'Dan Gunnerson': Take care, sweetheart. *(Dan Gunnerson flys away) *'Young Jane': I will. *'Fenn Rau': Okay, Jane, maybe it's time for your jedi training. *'Young Jane': Okay. *(Young Jane puts the helmet on, which covers her eyes) *'Young Jane': But with the blast shield down, I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight? *'Fenn Rauu': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Young Jane Stretch out with your feelings! Young Jane succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Young Jane': Yeah, I can do it. *'Fenn Rau': Use the Force, Jane. Trust in the Force. *'Young Jane': I will, Fenn. *(Young Jane use the force by using her Jedi powers to make a box of pineapple float) *'Fenn Rauu': (Narrating) After ten years. You found something cool. *'Jane': Hey, Fenn, look what I found. (Shows her a Artificial Force Crystal) *'Fenn Rauu': Whoa. I don't believe it. *'Jane': What is it? *'Fenn Rauu': It's a Artificial Force Crystal. *'Jane': What's a Artificial Force Crystal? *'Fenn Rauu': Artificial Force Crystal act very similar to naturally occurring force crystals, the primary difference of course being that they are grown in a lab. While they can come in a variety of colors they more often than not come out this redish yellow color. They have certain advantages over naturally occurring force crystals but also certain disadvantages as well. Some advantages are that they are far more plentiful than natural ones, which can be rather rare, and they have less chance of shattering after use. Some disadvantages are that they can't store as much Force energy and they can't hold it for as long (a fully charged natural force crystal can stay charged for centuries if not millenia while artificial crystal only last a few months to a few years before the energy drains out of them). *'Jane': Wow. So, can I make my own lightsaber? *'Fenn Rauu': Sure thing. Do it. *'Jane': I will. *(Jane is closing her eyes and using the force to make the artificial force crystal and pieces of the lightsaber combine into the lightsaber) *(Jane open her eyes) *'Jane': Well, why do you know it worked. *'Fenn Rauu': Exactly. Activate your new lightsaber. *(Jane activates her lightsaber) *'Jane': Wow. It activated. *'Fenn Rauu': Yeah. Be careful with your new lightsaber that will gonna hurt anyone. *(Jane deactivate her new lightsaber) *'Jane': Don't worry. I won't. *'Fenn Rauu': (Narrating) After Three years. You have grown up. I just found something else. *'Jane': Fenn, what's wrong? *'Fenn Rauu': It's your father, Dan. He's dead. *'Jane': No. It can't be. *'Fenn Rauu': That's right. He told me his last words he said "Fenn, take my Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber to Jane. She's gonna need it." After his last breath he died. He wanted me to have it. *'Jane': Really? *'Fenn Rauu': Take it. You might need this. It's your father's Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber. Use it and avenge your father's death. *'Jane': I will, Fenn. *(Fenn Rauu hands Jane a Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber) *'Fenn Rauu': Now, you have a Lightsaber, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber. You have three lightsabers. *'Jane': I will. *'Fenn Rauu': Good. Jane, You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me? You must take the Mandalorian Fighter use it to get away from the Galactic Empire. It will be alright. *'Jane': What about you? *'Fenn Rauu': Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Go! *(Jane got on the Mandalorian Fighter and flied off somewhere to Earth) *'Jane': There it is Earth. I hope the Galactic Empire won't find me. *(Flashback ended) *'Jane': Oh, yeah. I do remember that. I was a Jedi Mandalorian back at Manadolare. *'Fenn Rauu': That's right Do you remember your vehicle, Mandalorian Fighter is? *'Jane': Yeah. I parked at Avengers Tower. *'Fenn Rauu': Indeed. Do you have your Lightsaber, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber with you? *'Jane': Yeah. I have it with my hands. *(Jane shows Fenn her Lightsaber, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber) *'Jane': I have a Lightsaber, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber with me. I don't know what to do with it? *(Jane sees Fenn Rauu vanished) *'Jane': Where did he vanish...? Aw, well. Time to use my Lightsaber, Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber for everything and I'm going back inside to Felicity's apartment. *(Back with Leader Team) *'Mordecai': We guess we'll be cleaning again today. *'Jeannie': Eh? What's going on? *'Nolan Tamera': Let's look. *'Benji': Okay. *'Yuuya': What's he doing? *'Noelle': I'm not sure. Some guys like to pretend they're robots. *'Roberto': Oh? That's cool. Ugh! Rain! *'Pedro': H-hey! You're gonna catch a cold! Hey, it's raining- He's made of metal! *'Carlee': Then he really is- *'Nikko': A robot! *'Caren': Look! *'Pedro': He moved! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Randy Cunningham': Alright. We're gonna dry you off now. *'Arina': Huh? *'Dan Zembrovski': He's not wet at all. *'Alexa': But he should be drenched. *'Alberto': What? What's this button? *'Spider-Man': R-e-b... re-rebo... Guys, what's it say? *'Rigby': Reboot. It means restart. *'Amanda Highborn': It's a term frequently used with computers. *'Troll Moko': Wow... just what you'd expect from a robot. *'Jirou': Robot? *'Mordecai': Yeah. We're talking about you. *'Jirou': I am a machine. Are you also a machine? *'Mordecai': A machine? No, I'm bluejay. We're Code Blue. *'Jirou': Code Blue. *'Mordecai': Right. Hey... What's your name? *'Jirou': Jirou. *'Mordecai': Jirou. *'Baize': Do you remember anything besides your name? *'Jirou': I don't. *'Chucki': He must be in shock from the lightning. *'Howard Weinerman': Like a black computer. *'Mordecai': It's decided. We'll take care of you till you remember. *'Iron Man': You picked up a robot? *'Mordecai': He has amnesia, so we thought maybe reading some books would trigger somwthing. But he inputted them in a flash? That's a robot for you! They do jobs perfectly! *'Jirou': It's done. *'Mordecai': He'll be to help you out! So.. for the time being... We'll take care of him. It will be for a while. *'Captain America': Yeah, sure. *'Mordecai': Isn't this awesome, Jirou?! Ow! Ow ! Ow! *'Jirou': The truth is I don't eat. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': You sure are nice. *'Jirou': I want to thank you for saving me. *'Gash Jumon': Oh? So even robots have hearts. Thanks, Jirou. What? Titanium Man! We'll take care of this. *'Jirou': What are you going to do about it? *'Ben Tennyson': We will protect the people. *'Jirou': Protect... ...the people. *'Saburou': Watch out, Jirou! *(Jirou and Titanium Man are fighting each other) *'Cai': Jirou... you... *'Kole': Are you a combat robot? *'Jirou': Me? a combat robot? My body just moved on its own I thought, "I have to protect these people." *'Jay J.': So, do you remember anything? *'Jirou': Just a bit... *'Zaime 2.0': About what? There was someone I had to protect. But... I don't remember who that is. *'Loid': That's great. It's a big step. *'Jirou': I do not want to remember! *'Skyler': Why? *'Jirou': Protecting means... I will have to fight. I do not like fighting. *(At outside) *'Chazz': Leader Team, there's trouble! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Benji': What is it, Partner Team. *(At outside) *'Selira': Partner Team! *'Nia': Partner Team! *'P.I.X.I.': Are you okay?! *'Rook Blonko': Watch out! He's freaking strong! *'Hakaidar': Good timing. I was arrived. Leader Team. *'Mordecai': How do you know our name?! *'Hakaidar': Allow me introduce myself, I am Hakaidar. *'Spider-Man': What?! *'Hakaidar': I am working for the Alliance. But... I got my idea. Now... have a taste of my power! *'Mordecai': Mordecai, wrap change to... Electric Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Electric Mode) *'Gash Jumon': Electroplate! Hmm! Aah! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Nolan Tamera': Cyborg Up! *(Nolan Tamera transform into Jiban) *'Go Watara and Saburou': Summon Super Power! *(Go Watara and Saburou transform into Inazumons) *(Leader Team and Hakaidar are fighting each other) *'Mordecai Electric Mode': What a robot! He's strong as Jirou... or even more! *'Hakaidar': Oh. Jirou? For you to say that name... *'Jiban': You know about Jirou? *'Hakaidar': Jirou... Also known as... Kikaidar. *'Gaban Type-G': Kikaidar?! *'Hakaidar': He is brother of Jiru and Ichiru and a combat robot created by ingenious scientist Noboko Komji. *'Inazumon': No way! *'Hakaidar': Knowing you... ...you probably assumed he was your friend. *(Hakaidar shoots Leader Team) *'Hakaidar': That's enough data. Pardon me. *(Hakaidar walks away) *(After Hakaidar got away) *(Jirou arrives) *'Gash Jumon': Jirou. *'Jirou': You were late, so I was worried. I'm... a combat robot. A year ago, Dr. Noboko Komji was participating in some project... ...when he died in a mysterious accident. He was probably caught in some conspiracy. *'Jirou': But what good does knowing that do me? *'Dan Zembrovski': You said you had someone to protect. You need to remember. Hey. Want to try pressing the reboot button? You might remember something if you're rebooted. *'Jirou': No. If my memories are restored, I might become a robot like the Hakaidar that you fought. *'Randy Cunningham': We'll sure you'll be fine. *'Jirou': I am fine as I am now. I want to be with you. *'Spider-Man': You sure?! You have the power to protect others. Won't you regret not using it?! *'Jirou': I have the power to protect others. *(Leader Team arrives) *'Jirou': Leader Team. *'Ben Tennyson': Jirou, behind you. *'Jirou': You are... *'Hakaidar': I will destroy you. Destroy! Destroy! Destruction! *(Hakaidar shoots Jirou) *(Hakaidar and Jirou are fighting each other) *'Randy Cunningham': Jirou! Stop it! *'Jirou': I... I... I... ...will fight. *'Hakaidar': Hakaidar Shot! *(Hakaidar shoots Leader Team) *'Jirou': Leader Team. Please press the reboot button. *'Saburou': Jirou! *'Jirou': I won't become like that. *'Benji': Of course! You'll be fine! We're sure! *'Jirou': Please do it. *'Arina': Sure! *'Jirou': Switch On! *(Jirou transform into Kikaidar) *'Hakaidar': Oh... that's the legendary hero... Kikaidar's true form! *'Kikaidar (Jirou)': Let's do this like a machine. *'Mordecai': Alright! Mordecai, wrap change to... Fire Mode! *(Mordecai transform into Fire Mode) *(Leder Team, Kikaidar Jirou and Hakaidar are fighting each other) *'Hakaidar': It can't end here... *(Hakaidar runs away) *'Mordecai Fire Mode': Hey! *(Titanium Man arrives) *'Mordecai Fire Mode': Let's go! Fire Exploding Shoot! *(Mordecai Fire Mode shoots and Kikaidar kicks to Titanium Man) *'Titanium Man': Aah! *(Titanium Man is defeated) *'Mordecai Fire Mode': We did it, Jirou! Jirou?! *(After defeated Titanium Man) *'Loid': Jirou! *'Jirou': Who are you?! *'Dan Zembrovski': It's us! Leader Team! *'Jirou': So, you're Leader Team. *'Randy Cunningham': We see. So that's what the reboot did. Let us refresh your memory. Remember we stop Titanium Man? *(Jirou gives them a knowing look) *'Jirou': Of course I do remember. *'Dan Zembrovski': You remember your past, do you? *'Jirou': I have an imporant mission. *'Spider-Man': Mission? *'Jirou': It will start soon. A powerful enemy will make their move. There is someone I have to protect. There is somewhere I must go. Someone dear to me is waiting there. Oh and tell the Code Blue. I will be working for you after my mission. *'Kole': Sure. *(Jirou walks away) *'Zaime 2.0': We see. Take care, then. *'Loid': What happened to Jirou? *'Jay J.': He has returned to where he is needed. *'Mordecai': Come on we got to tell the others. *'All': Right! *(As Leader Team left; Lord Baron sees them) *'Lord Baron': That machine is gonna be working for them. Interesting. Now, what will I tell them at World of the Sengoku. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Nolan Tamera': Guys! Thank goodness! You're okay! *'Rigby': We glad to see you. So what happened afterwards? *'Dan Zembrovski': Oh... We're sorry. Hakaidar got away in the end. But it's not all bad! Kikaidar, Jirou seems like he'll work with us! *'Iron Man': So you learned the identity of Kikaidar? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes. *'Alexis Daggers': Wait a moment! What are you talking about? *'Spider-Man': We'll explain later. *'White Tiger': In other words, someone in New York is willing to work with us? *'Mordecai': Yeah! *'White Tiger': That's awesome! *'Power Man': We've found a strong ally! *'Kevin Levin': Yeah! *'Mordecai': Finally, a ray of hope. It's finally going to work out! *'of The Red and Blue Kikaidar' Trivia *Jane found a Artificial Force Crystal. Artificial force crystal by jedimsieer-d3fmxah.png|Artificial Force Crystal *Fenn Rauu gives Jane her father's Mandalorian Lightsaber and Darksaber that she can avenge her father's death. Mandalorian lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Jane's Mandalorian Lightsaber Darksaber by jedimsieer.png|Jane's Darksaber *Jane is using her Mandalorian Fighter. Mandalorian fighter by jedimsieer.png|Jane's Mandalorian Fighter Chronology *After Coney Island - The Musical!. Gallery *The Red and Blue Kikaidar/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited